Love in the Sleepless City
by VampireAngel90
Summary: With her first assignment, Kagome goes to the premiere of a new casino. She was not expecting the night to go as planned but she never expected THAT to happen! After a night of merriment, Kagome has to make a choice and is thrown into an unexpected situation which can either go well or end in a nightmare.
1. Interview Time

Hello everyone, this is my second story and again I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING FROM VOLTAGE. I make no money from my writing. If you're a fan of the voltage games, then I hope you enjoy this story. I add my own flare to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Interview Time

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and stepped into the casino.

 _Wow, the chandelier is sparkling. I feel like I'm in a movie._

My chief editor Kaname Sohma walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He was a very handsome man; he copper-colored eyes and brown shoulder length hair made him so. He was an expressive man and was very kind and he knew how to treat his employees.

"You sure lucked out Kagome. You're the only newbie to get the pre-opening of Japan's first chain casino as a first assignment. You sure are lucky!"  
"Definitely."  
"There will be a bunch of celebrities too."  
"It should be packed with great people."

I tried to keep it cool. I was really nervous and being surrounded by so many people made me a little bit uneasy. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Alright, time to get out there and get covering new girl!"  
"Wait…what?"

Kaname shoved me forward and all I saw and heard were reporters everywhere.

"Mr. Tashio! Who are you bringing with you to this party?

 _There are so many big shots here! I'm going to get crushed to death by all the reporters!_

"Our next movie will be shot in this casino…"

I was shoved again.

"ACK!"

 _Demons and humans are all the same…they're both very rude when they want something._

I was somehow squeezed to the very front of the area.

"Who are you?"

 _Inuyasha Tashio the actor? The buzz is that he's been seeing the actress Kikyo Kuran._

"Are you a reporter?"  
"I-I'm Kagome Higurashi from the 'Shikon' editorial department".  
"Ah, I see. Charmed. What's your question?"

I was finally able to breath. I looked at Mr. Tashio. He was extremely handsome. He wore a red casual suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He had beautiful golden eyes and silver hair that went down to his waist. On top of his head were adorable silver puppy ears.

 _Half demons don't always turn out this handsome. He's gorgeous! All right, calm down, he's just another person. Don't blow it._

"Well you're reported to be an item with the actress Kikyo Kuran. Can you confirm this?"  
"WHAT?!"

 _I blew it. Damn it!_

"What's your problem? Are you trying to start a fight or something?"  
"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"  
"Kikyo Kuran huh? She's a trillion times better that you at least. Satisfied?"

 _Ouch, he didn't have to say it like that. So much for the good personality I thought he had._

I heard another voice approach us.

"Geez Inuyasha, that was a low blow."

The man looked towards me and smiled.

"And you? You must be new to this huh?"  
"I-I am."  
"I guess it'd make you a nervous wreck having Inuyasha Tashio in front of you."

 _You don't know the half of it._

"Why are you sticking up for her? She's not your type!"  
"Oh? I happen to like this type of girl Inuyasha!"  
"Keh, you're a skirt-chaser. You don't have a type."  
"Haha, I'll have you know that I'm pretty choosy."

The man took my chin in his hand and I was able to get a better look at his eyes. They were a violet color but they seemed to hold some sort of secret.

 _Oh no. His face is getting closer! Is he going to kiss me? I barely know this man!_

"Um…"  
"Relax, I was kidding…unless…you WANTED me to?"

He had a mischievous look in his eyes. He pulled away and I noticed something that I hadn't before; he has holy powers. He was a monk and a very handsome one at that! He was sporting the same outfit as Inuyasha except his colors were black with a purple dress shirt. He had his black hair tied to the nape of his neck in a rat-tail.

"Hey, let's ditch this press, and the wench."  
"Sure thing. I'll see you around new girl."

He turned away and I caught the ends of their conversation.

"You know, you didn't have to call her a wench."  
"Keh."

 _I had heard that Inuyasha Tashio was self-centered but that left me really put off. That other man was a bit flighty as well._

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice my editor approach me.

"Hey Higurashi, that was great! You got to meet two big shots already!"  
"Two big shots?"  
"Yeah! You were talking to Inuyasha Tashio at first and the other man was Miroku Houshi, the author!"  
"WHAT? You mean THE Miroku Houshi? The god of romance novels?"  
"Did you get to know each other? I bet the literary section would eat it up if you did! After all, publishers everywhere are scrambling for Houshi's new novel."

I had no idea that I had met one of my favorite novelists! He seems different from the image his books give off.

* * *

We'll here's the first chapter of Love in the Sleepless City! I hope you enjoy it! If you would like, please review, if not I'll still see you in the next chapter!


	2. Showtime

Hello everyone, here's chapter two of Love in the Sleepless City! I do not own Inuyasha or the voltage games. I make no money of these writings, these are purely for fun!

* * *

Chapter 2

Showtime

I looked around the casino and saw a roulette table, slots, black and a tiger.

 _A TIGER? Isn't it a bit dangerous to have a tiger barely held back by restraints? Granted it's a beautiful white tiger…. it really feels like I'm in a movie. Well I guess Tokijin is living up to its extravagant name._

I continued to look around when I saw someone who I thought I saw on TV. Who was it? Maybe he was a soccer player.

"Aw, he's gone."

I was too lost in thought that I didn't notice a man approach and start talking to me.

"Are you a fan of that man?"  
"What? No, I was just thinking I'd seen his face somewhere before, but I couldn't place it."  
"That's Hojo Akitoki, the F1 racer."  
"That's right, the half Japanese man!"  
"And what about you? Are you with the press? You seem young."  
"Yes, I am. Here's my business card."  
"Kagome Higurashi with the Shikon editorial department…huh…"

He looks young but looks may be deceiving. He's absolutely gorgeous. His short orange hair really caught my eye and his emerald green eyes seem to take your breath away. He was dressed in a dark green casual suit with a blue dress shirt underneath. His ears were pointed like an elf. He was a very handsome demon however I'm unable to detect what type of demon he was.

"Are you an entertainer?"  
"An entertainer? Hardly. I'm Shippo."  
"Shippo?"  
"Yup, the one who will sneak his way into your future."  
"Huh? Why do you say that?"  
"I bet you thought I meant that I'll be your future boyfriend. Haha, there's no deeper meaning to it. I'm a fox demon, hence the play on words. My name is Shippo Kitsune." He said with a smirk.  
"Ah, so that's it."  
"But… I really want to be apart of your future."  
"What?"

Before anymore can be said, I heard Kaname call my name.

"Hey Higurashi! Got a minute?"  
"Coming! Sorry Shippo, I have to get back to work."  
"Wait! Take this."

He handed me a card.

"That's for taking the time to talk to me."  
"You're welcome? Wait, what's this number?"  
"Just take it already. A lovely future to you Kagome." He grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss on it and dashed off.  
"Hey! Hold, on…and he's gone."

 _What a strange man._

"Kagome, what are you standing around for? The main event is about to start."  
"Sorry, I was talking to a guy and was wondering who exactly he was."  
"Him? He's famous in some underground community. He's fortunately one of the good ones out there."

I just nodded my head. Out of nowhere the room grew completely dark, as if someone unplugged the lights. There were murmurs and gasps throughout the room. You couldn't see your hand right in front of your face. I was never good with the dark, ever since my trip to America with my family when I was younger. I was in a haunted house and everything just turned pitch black and the sound effects was the only thing working. Being in the dark again brought back those haunting memories.

"A black out?"  
"I wonder if this is some type of stage event. It doesn't seem likely that the power should go out."

While I was trying not to panic, I heard a voice over the microphone and noticed a single spotlight on a very well dressed and elegant looking woman.

"Everyone, thank you for attending today's premier for the 'Miasma Casino and Resort Tokijin. Sesshomaru Tashio, CEO of Tokijin Enterprise, will share a greeting with you all."

Sesshomaru Tashio walked up to the microphone and the applause was thunderous. He was wearing a beautiful silk white suit and a white dress shirt. The only thing that broke up the white was a red tie. He was known as the most powerful demon around and has been known to be around for more than a thousand years. He had silk-like silver hair, which flowed down to his ankles, all tied back by a simple red ribbon. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. I saw some stripes on his wrists when he took the microphone and it made me wonder if there were any other stripes. What really caught my attention were his amber eyes. The Tashio brothers were very similar.

"Thank you kindly for your attendance today."  
"Finally, the Casino King has arrived" a voice next to me said.  
"The Casino King?"

 _I didn't know he had that title._

"The one who organized this entire party, Sesshomaru Tashio, the prince of the financial world" the man said as he turned his attention to the main in question. I brought my attention back as well.  
"Rather than making you sit through my dull speeches, I have arranged a modest present for you as a token of my esteem. Have a look at the number on the cards you're holding."

 _Cards? What is he talking about?_

"What cards Kaname?"  
"You didn't get one? They were given out at the welcome desk when we came in. Wait, you have one in your hand."  
 _Oh, the card Shippo gave me. I thought it was some sort of weird business card.  
_ "What's your number Higurashi?"  
"Um, it's 21."  
"Mine's 27. I wonder who the winner will be. What would you want if you won?"  
"Oh, I don't know."  
"The choices are a new computer, meal vouchers for a year and a hot springs trip."

 _I could use a new computer; my last one was fried when the building's sprinkler system malfunctioned a few weeks ago. However, if I get meal vouchers, I wouldn't have to worry about feeding myself for the year, especially since my budget hasn't really been stable. Then again, the hot spring trip would be nice. It's been a very stressful year; searching for a job for 9 months and finally landing this one a few months ago._

What do I want?

* * *

Well here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. I have no beta at the moment so please forgive any grammar and spelling errors. I look over these chapters at least 5 times over a few days.

I won't hold the story for reviews except for certain parts of the story. Hopefully it won't come down to that! See you next time. Also, be sure to check out My Fake Spouse, another story in the same format as this and it'll be a bit similar! Enjoy!


	3. Luck of the Draw

Here's the next chapter of Love in the Sleepless City! Sorry it took so long! Lost motivation to write! Again I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING FROM VOLTAGE. I make no money from my writing. If you're a fan of the voltage games, then I hope you enjoy this story and the flare I add.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luck of the Draw

"Well to be honest, I think I would like the hot springs trip if I were to win. That would make me happy!"  
"A hot springs trip? If you win a hot springs trip give it to me! I've been worn pretty thin lately."  
"Forget it Kaname! Putting up with you stresses me out! I deserve a little rest and relaxation and all I do is work non-stop."  
"Bah, meanie."  
"Big baby…"

 _My boss acts like a child sometimes; I don't know how I deal with it._

A drum roll broke me out of my thoughts and I watched on as the Casino King drew a card from a golden box. My chances of winning weren't really high; there were hundreds of people here. I started to drink some water while the announcement was made.

"And here it is folks, the fated number that will bring the greatest happiness in the world. Number 21!"

I spit the water I was drinking out onto the person in front of me.

"Hey! What the hell? Watch it!"  
"W-what did he say?"  
"You won? Kagome…how…?"  
"I don't… wow… no way…"

Eyes zeroed in on my and to make matters more embarrassing a spotlight was place on me. Thankfully, Mr. Tashio broke the silence.

"Congratulations! Come on up to the stage and give us your name!"

I walked up onto the stage, spotlight and eyes on me.

 _Okay, Kagome. You got this, just speak calmly like you didn't win an amazing prize._

"I'm Kagome Higurashi with the Shikon Editorial Department."  
"Well miss Higurashi, a big congratulations is in order. Your prize is a trip around the world!"  
"A trip around the world!?"

I was in shock! I never expected to win a trip around the world. Mr. Tashio ignored my shock and continued.

"You will have my group resort facilities at your disposal as well as the facilities of other hotel groups affiliated with me. All meals will be provided, and you may go on this trip whenever you like, whether it be in a week or 10 years from now. You will also have permanent VIP status."

He turned towards the audience.

 _This is a dream…it has to be._

"To everyone else, enjoy your choice of prize from the three available and please give a huge round of applause to miss Higurashi."

Applause enveloped around me, roaring through the reception hall.

 _I guess Kaname gets his hot springs trip after all. I should probably go find Shippo and thank him._

I made my way off the stage and tried to walk through the sea of people waiting to congratulate me.

"Congratulations miss."  
"Oh, um, thank you very much."  
"Around the world huh? I wish I had your luck!"  
"I'm really not that lucky…"  
"Come have a glass of champagne!"  
"I really should drink while working…"

Despite my weak attempt, a glass of champagne was thrust into my hand. These people really don't know when to stop.

"To the luckiest woman in Japan! Cheers!"  
"Cheers!"

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! If you didn't? Well, I'll just have to deal with it. I apologize for my writing. I think I rewrote this chapter a few times and it just didn't want to come out the way I originally wanted! See you next time!


End file.
